In the related art, there is proposed a calibration technique of a pressure switch equipped on an electronic device.
JP 3205777 B discloses a calibration function of an analog switch unit which uses a resistive pressure-sensing element which outputs signals of different levels according to a pressing force, and discloses that an upper limit and a lower limit of an analog output signal which is output from the analog switch unit are corrected to calibrated levels.
JP 2005-316658 A discloses calibration of a key switch, and that an output of a pressure-sensing device is corrected such that a signal of a given level is output when a pressing force for pressing the key switches at different positions are identical to each other.
There is also proposed a technique in which, for example, an audio interface device and a computer are connected, various audio signals are captured from the audio interface and supplied to the computer, and the computer suitably edits the audio signals or the like and records the sound, or outputs to the outside via the Internet (Internet live broadcasting).
In such an audio system, it is desirable, from the viewpoint of improving maneuverability, that an audio file to be reproduced and output is assigned in advance to a sound reproduction switch provided on the audio interface device (hereinafter referred to as “immediate output” or “PON” switch), and that, with a pressing operation of the immediate output switch, the assigned audio file is immediately reproduced and output. In order to assign an audio file to the immediate output switch in advance, for example, a virtual immediate output switch corresponding to the physical immediate output switch of the audio interface device may be displayed on the computer, and an audio file may be dragged and dropped to the virtual immediate output switch, to thereby assign the audio file to the immediate output switch.
When the desired audio file is reproduced and output in response to the pressing operation of the immediate output switch, it is desirable that, in addition to reproducing and outputting a particular audio file, it is possible to reproduce with a volume or the like corresponding to the pressing force. On the other hand, a problem may arise when there exist a plurality of immediate output switches, and a sensitivity with respect to the pressing force of each immediate output switch (pressure sensitivity) differs or varies among the immediate output switches. When the pressing sensitivity differs among the immediate output switches, even if the user intends to operate at the same pressing force, the volume becomes different depending on the immediate output switch, and unified operation by the user cannot be achieved. Even when the volume or the like is not set by the pressing force, if the pressing sensitivity differs, there may be caused cases in which, with a particular pressing force, a certain immediate output switch may respond, but another immediate output switch does not respond, or the like, which also makes unified operation impossible. Therefore, it is necessary to uniformalize (make uniform) the pressing sensitivity even when the pressing sensitivities of a plurality of immediate output switches differ from each other.